


I'll Let You If You Let Me

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [12]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea and Michonne have a kind of arrangement, even though neither will admit they want more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Let You If You Let Me

“Sorry.” Andrea turn her head away as fast as she can. It was inevitable. Share close quarters with anyone long enough and you run the risk of seeing something you shouldn't.

Michonne doesn't say anything, and it makes the blonde worried that she's mad at her. In her defense, there was no way she could have known when she opened her eyes that she'd see the other woman with her hand down her pants. 

“You can watch.” Andrea's heart beats faster when she hears Michonne's voice, and her eyes go wide when she registers what the other woman is saying, and what she's offering. “I don't mind.” 

The blonde hesitates, and turns back to look. It's not comfortable laying on her side on the hard ground, but it's worth it to see how pretty Michonne's profile looks like in the moonlight. It makes her skin look like it's dusted with silver. The other woman doesn't look at Andrea, but her hand starts to move again. Awkwardly, but it's obvious what she's hoping to achieve. 

The blonde keeps looking at her profile. Michonne's lips press together, then come apart, with a soft exhaling breath. That little movement makes Andrea want things that she doesn't quite know how to express. She can't articulate them, but she can feel them. Growing up from between her legs, up her spine, resting with a tingle at the base of her skull. The last time she's felt desire like this was way back when she was with the others on the farm. But back then it had been caused by adrenaline as well as lust for a man that was falling apart. Now it's being cause by a woman who is so together it shames Andrea. 

“You can do it too if you want.” Michonne looks at her, her eyes looking her over. She doesn't sound so together now, and Andrea squeezes her thighs together as if it would help. “No reason for me to have all the fun.”

There isn't a need for much more of an invitation. The blonde reaches down and under her pants, shifting a little so she can still watch but be able to touch herself effectively. Michonne smiles at her, and Andrea swears it's what causes her cunt to throb right then. They don't say anything more. This moment is all they have, and to try and put words to it would ruin it for the both of them.

Michonne slows down to watch Andrea as she cums. The blonde curls up in a ball involuntarily, letting out a halting gasp as she keeps her fingers moving. Because her eyes squeeze shut as the release from the orgasm takes hold of her body, she doesn't see how Michonne looks at her when it happens. If she'd seen, she would have taken note of how that look was full of longing and desire. How the other woman was looking at her like she was wishing she'd been the one to cause that orgasm. 

When Andrea opens her eyes again Michonne's back to looking at the sky, her lips parted, and her hand moving fast. When she cums she doesn't make a sound. She just goes still. Then the moment is over. 

The next day they don't speak about it, but it happens again from time to time. It gets to the point where it feels like they're taking turns. One night it's Michonne that starts it, then it's Andrea. Each woman allows the other glimpses of legs, of soft stomachs, or breasts. That's as far as it goes though. Neither of them reach across the divide to touch each other. 

When she's thinking back on it, Andrea can only regret that fact.


End file.
